barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode)
This article is about the Season 1 episode. For the song, see My Family's Just Right for Me (song). "My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode)" was the third episode of Season 1 of Barney & Friends. Plot Family Night is coming up the following week and the kids are having fun with families in different ways. All except for Kathy, who feels her family is too small. Barney comes and sees the others' projects for the special night, while she is in sorrow. Bringing it up to Barney later, he tells her that her family is a wonderful size. A story about family pets is read and Kathy leads the gang in singing My Family's Just Right for Me, to show her changed thoughts. Educational Theme: Different and Special Kinds of Families Stories: Animals are Family Song List #Barney Theme Songhttp://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120102004249/barney/images/1/1a/Gsagd.jpgAdded by Pb79 #Family in the Dell #BINGO #Hush Little Teddy #Rock-a-Bye Baby #Riding in the Car #The Sister Song #Where is Family? #My Family's Just Right for Me #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Derek (Ricky Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Kathy (Lauren King) Trivia Edit *This is the first episode that Derek is seen wearing glasses. *The quote "He's tangled up in the jump-rope again." could possibly reference "Three Wishes", where Barney was also tangled in a jump-rope. *This marks the first TV appearances of Baby Bop, Luci, Derek, and Kathy. *Several elements from this episode were later reused for the episode "The One and Only You". *This group (Tina, Luci, Kathy, Michael and Derek) also appeared in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!". *In the Hebrew version, where the cast member was singing "Hush Little Teddy" to her teddy bear, you can see Barney dancing in the background. *Tina's hairstyle from "Barney Goes to School" returns in this episode. It is later shown in "Our Earth, Our Home". *Michael, Tina, Luci, and Derek are the only ones who do not sing the "I Love You" song after they leave. *On the PBS Pledge Drive version of this episode, the songs "Family in the Dell" and "Where is Family?" were edited out to make the episode shorter.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120102041125/barney/images/5/5e/Kjn.jpegHebrew versionAdded by Bigbobo1111Also the ending to the "Barney Theme Song" is different than the original version. The Barney Says segment is also much different. *This is the first time Baby Bop's blanket is found by Barney and the kids before she arrives. *Micheal wears the same clothes from The Frog On The Log. And a short hair. *Derek wears the sams shirt from We're Having Some Lunch. and the same clothes from It's A Family Tradition. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from You've Got To Be You!. And a curly tail. *Luci wears the same clothes from It's Easy When We Do Our Work? and The Frog On The Log. And a long hair *Kathy wears the same clothes from The Golden Hammer! and Animal Antics. And a pony tail.